


The Romantic Comedy Life of Teenage Angel Goro Akechi

by sailboating



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Goro, Love Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wing Kink, cupid goro's first valentines! hopefully nothing goes wrong, idk but thats what this is, is that a tag?, love at first fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboating/pseuds/sailboating
Summary: Goro plans to not only be showered with endless praise and amazement when he returns to heaven, but to receive an evenlongerlist of targets for next year’s Valentine’s Day. He’s been assigned a handful of simple missions, lovers that teeter on the edge of romance and need only the gentle push of his arrow to claim it, essentiallywarm-upsto Goro’s practiced hand. It’ll be a breeze, a perfect way to spend the best day of the year.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	The Romantic Comedy Life of Teenage Angel Goro Akechi

**Author's Note:**

> i <3 love

The chilly air that weaves between Goro’s feathers is a feeling of most familiarity, his wings seizing the tepid wind as he soars with a practiced grace. 

The sun shines surprisingly bright for a mid-february morning, peaking through an easy layer of clouds to cast a glimmer on golden pigtails, as if the giddy blonde wasn’t already a beginner-level target for an angel of Goro’s caliber. His arrow is already drawn back in its bow, the red heart-shaped point lined up with a perfectly precise aim. 

His first target of the day, his first target _ever_ , is young high-schooler Takamaki, a chatterbox who gleams as she talks a mile a minute to a deep brown ponytail. The two girls are surrounded by a hazy pink aura, and the angel’s reeled-back arrow starts to twitch in his careful grip, more than eager to be used to bloom the young love between them.

It’s a target Goro could hit in his _sleep_.

Goro _knows_ about love, his entire life has been dedicated to studying the concept. He’s memorized its details like the back of his hand: he knows what true love looks like, where it simmers and grows in the human heart, how the rumored _warmth_ of love is supposed to feel. And it’s clearly _love_ that jitters across his anticipating arrow, painting electricity through his body where his fingertips hold it in place, singing with a need to spread the magic. 

Steadying this particular shot feels much more _thrilling_ than it did in practice. Goro’s got the best goddamn aim of all the junior angels, he’s clawed his way to the top of his class with proficient fingers that never miss. He’s been _dying_ to prove himself out of practice, the urge was nearly overwhelming last Valentine’s Day when he and his classmates joined an elder cupid’s trip to earth, taking rapid notes on the process they’d be trusted with the following year. And now he’s finally here, his first Valentine’s graduated into the big leagues. 

Goro plans to not only be showered with endless praise and amazement when he returns to heaven, but to receive an even _longer_ list of targets for next year’s Valentine’s Day. He’s been assigned a handful of simple missions, lovers that teeter on the edge of romance and need only the gentle push of his arrow to claim it, essentially _warm-ups_ to Goro’s practiced hand. It’ll be a breeze, a perfect way to spend the best day of the year. 

He won’t be seen as a _child_ anymore once the elders recognize the _competition_ he truly is.

His wings flutter, drifting just a bit higher over the buildings of the school below. White blossoms sprinkle over branching trees, promising to flood with pink clouds come the gentle warmth of springtime. Takamaki’s heart glows the brightest in the courtyard, and Goro can feel the beat of her pulse echoing in his arrow.

_Her_ arrow, to be more accurate. It has her name on it, crafted by the most meticulous of heaven’s magic to pair the blonde with her soulmate. There’s such a pure love between the two girls, it makes Goro smile as the arrow nearly _screams_ in his grip. He squints an eye shut just to confirm: the perfect shot.

A puncture to the heart is all she needs. The future lovers are destined to be together, they’d find their way even without the help of a cupid’s arrow. Fate demands it now, however, and Goro is happy to obey, to bring two beings together in the most sacred of passions. Fate is an interesting thing, he thinks, his fingers letting the raging arrow spring free. Though often cruel, the beauty it spawns beside it is more than enough to— 

“ _ACK—_ “

Goro’s feathers stand in a panic, eyes bulging from his vessel as he freezes in mid-air.

“...fuck.”

He mounts his bow and glides down to the daunting school roof below, heart racing as he inspects the damage he’s caused.

...

He made a mistake.

_Goro_ made a _mistake_.

_Fuck!_

His wings nearly give out as he hovers over a limp body, completely knocked out cold on the hard cement of the roof. Goro doesn’t even know what he’s supposed to _do_ in this situation! Angels aren’t taught how to _fix_ mistakes, only how to avoid them! He’s tempted to just leave this body here, this complete _nuisance_ in a school uniform. What was a student even _doing_ up here? Walking right into Goro’s shot like he owns the place?! Goro’s day is completely ruined! He should just fly away and pretend this little instance never occurred...

But he _can’t_. This is a mistake that _Goro_ made, and as much as he doesn’t want to, he has to be the one to fix it. If heaven ever found out about this, his _failure_ of such a simple mission, he’d never be respected again! There would even be...

... _punishment..._

He shivers as his bare feet land on cold cement, inches away from a nest of disheveled black hair and a pair of broken glasses. The lanky body lays face down, one shoulder pierced with Goro’s misled arrow as though to _taunt_ the angel. It’s not unheard of for humans to faint after being struck, heaven’s arrows can be rather strong, and some people need more magic than others. But arrows are specifically crafted for each individual! Who knows what array of side effects this misplaced magic will cause...

Goro takes in a slow breath and tries to calm down. First things first: he needs a better look at the mess of unconscious student. 

“Augh—!” He curls his arms around the shoulders of the dead weight and flaps his wings to no avail. This... _pest_ is too heavy to be flown, even with the strength of Goro’s majestic wings!

The angel sounds with a huff as he drops back down. He smooths out the fabric of his gown before trying again, this time hauling the human’s heavy body over his shoulder. 

“ _Agh!_ ...stupid...human..!” He’s so much _bigger_ than the angel’s dainty size, Goro almost wishes his arrow stabbed the student harder. “So... powerless to gravity..!”

His arms feel weightless by the time he slams his accidental target onto a nearby desk, heavily panting from the few excruciating steps alone. A stretch of time passes as Goro recovers, his eyes trailing up the row of red buttons on the front of the student’s blazer, the boy completely undisturbed from being lugged around the school roof. His shoulders are broad and relaxed as his chest rises with steady breath, and the light breeze of morning is insistent on taking his dark curls with it in its current.

“Oh...”

The nameless boy has... a surprisingly nice face. 

His features are sharp and prominent, his skin soft and pale, and there’s a light tinge of pink on his face that helps to prove he’s totally not dead.

He _looks_ perfectly healthy — save for the whole... _unconscious_ thing. Maybe Goro’s panic is for nothing, maybe arrows meant for someone else have no effect when they hit the wrong target! Maybe he’ll be perfectly fine when he wakes!

Goro’s anxiety doesn’t waver as he wraps shaky fingers around the arrow. 

At _least_ his shoulder was pierced rather than his heart. _That_ would’ve been a catastrophe of biblical proportions. 

Goro yanks the arrow from the boy’s upper arm, giving a slight tear to his blazer in the process. The unconscious body raises with a sudden gasp, surging back to life as he sits up on the desk ––

Before immediately sinking back down again, his eyes squeezing tighter shut like he’s been sent into a deeper state of slumber.

“Uhm...”

This is _bad!_ If a human faints after the magic is administered, protocol says removing the arrow should be an instant fix..!

Goro drops the arrow on the desk, and the clatter echoes in his mind longer than it should have.

“M-maybe I have something to fix this...”

He starts to dig around in his satchel, most of the space filled with more arrows impatiently waiting to be used. If heaven has the power to _make_ magical love arrows, surely they have the power to make something that _undoes it,_ right..?

Packed in his angel-kit is some basic first aid, just in case he crashes into a tree or is attacked by a flock of birds. He has some spare drawstrings for his bow, but these things aren’t known to break easily, even a decent pair of human scissors won’t stand a chance. He has his key to heaven stored in a safe, secure place, he _refuses_ to go through the embarrassment of writing a scroll to someone else asking to let him back in.

But as for something that reverses a cupid’s magic...

“Woah...”

Goro stiffens when he feels the touch of a hand pawing his waist.

“You’re so...” 

The touch pulls away in the blink of an eye, and Goro _almost_ misses the comfort of it ––

“Wait, holy fuck. Did I _die?_ ”

Goro lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, rolling his eyes at the human’s ignorance. “Do I look like an angel of death to you?”

He doesn’t receive a response as he continues to fruitlessly search his inventory, only looking up when he feels the return of the boy’s hand curling around his hip. 

The nameless, now-conscious student is finally sitting up, staring awestruck at Goro like he’s the most ethereal creature in the wide expanse of the universe. He’s drifted closer to the angel’s orbit, the heat of his body sending an array of goosebumps across the brunette’s skin. 

Goro lives among actual _angels_ , yet the beautiful aphrodites of heaven above pale in comparison to the devoted face below.

“You’re beautiful,” the boy says, his soft voice inconsequentially snapping Goro back to reality because he...

He looks completely _stupid_ , for one, entirely dazed, woozy, and empty-headed. Goro’s heart rages with panic as he stares at soft parted lips. Does he have a _concussion?_ How is Goro supposed to _tell?!_

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Goro asks, holding up all five angel-thin fingers in front of patient zero’s face. 

The pretty but irritating student answers with a smile, wordlessly lifting his own hand to intertwine their fingers together.

...

Goro stares in horror at their conjoined hands, now even _more_ convinced that this boy is concussed. 

He racks his typically-resourceful brain for a solution and comes up short. He doesn’t know much about humanity besides the love that cupids bless upon their realm, and he _definitely_ doesn’t have a clue about the status ailments that humans fall victim to. Maybe Goro can just... 

...ask him?

“Are you concussed?” he asks.

The boy’s brows momentarily pinch beneath his curls, looking more whimsically amused by Goro’s question than actually perplexed.

Until his feline smile stretches wider, and he’s suddenly leaning back against the wall, gesturing to his lap and waggling suggestive eyebrows at the angel.

“Why don’t you come up here and check~?”

Goro gulps and tries to contain his spike in panic. _Clearly_ the target of his blunder is too weak to even _sit up straight!_

“...R-right.” Goro starts to slowly climb onto the desk, praying that this is a human problem at worst. He could leave this inconvenience in the hands of a human doctor and be on his way! Best case scenario, the power of Takamaki’s arrow was nulled and the magic is still intact, and Goro could give her a quick prick to appease fate’s demand. “To check for a bump or something...”

Goro situates himself over the boy, having to spread his legs wide in order to straddle his lap. He starts to examine his forehead, soft hair brushing against his fingers where he—

“ _ah!_ ”

Strong hands curl around his thighs, jolting the angel’s body with a buck of greedy hips.

“O-oh, that’s...” Goro shivers as a solid weight presses into him, absorbed by the cushiony flesh beneath his gown. There’s calloused hands running along his thighs and gaining speed with each soothing stroke, urging the angel to push down into the hard, clothed bulge teasing him from below. “Th-that feels... really good...”

He falls forward against a broad barrier, his hands falling from the other’s forehead to settle on the lapels of his blazer.

“A-are you sure you’re okay?” Goro asks, forcing himself back on track. But he _wants_ to give into the pleasure, his body _insists_ that he indulge in the new feeling ––

“Relax, angel,” purrs the touchy boy, his lips raising in a lazy smile as his hands start to wander, “Nothing hurts...”

Goro squeaks when his hands find his ass, squeezing him hard and rough as he ruts his hips against him. 

The angel steadies himself with a shaky breath, carefully tracing the torn fabric where his rogue arrow pierced the boy’s shoulder. He isn’t bleeding, thankfully. His arm actually feels... warm to the touch. The same warmth that floods a stricken heart after heaven’s magic has the chance to bless the beating muscle. 

The red arrow still rests nearby, but its presence starts to feel less mocking as soothing hands snake up his back, _almost_ reaching high enough to ghost the sensitive source of his wings. 

Goro’s gaze jerks back to the boy when he hugs his body tighter, rocking his hips up like a forceful demand against celestial-soft flesh. 

“What’s your name, angel?” the boy asks. His twilight eyes are even prettier up close, sharp and enticing beneath a flutter of dark lashes. Goro feels like his heart might _burst_ on the receiving end of that stare, the question alone making heat cross his features and settle in the form of a blush.

“U-uh,” he stammers moronically, like _he’s_ the one with the concussion here. 

“Goro,” he eventually answers, doing his best to sound calm and collected as a hard bulge rams against him. 

“Goro...” a low voice repeats, pink lips curling into a sly, predatory smile. His name purred so _seductively_ sends fire blazing through Goro’s body, he wants to save the ring of that voice in a bottle and wear it around his neck for eternity. “I think I’m in love with you, Goro.” 

“L- _love?!_ ”

All panic returns in an instant, Goro stares at the human like he’s somehow managed to sprout wings of his own. He’s never been so shocked to hear the word before, the subject of his studies sounding unfamiliar when directed towards him. Goro’s never really been _cared for_ in the past. Cupids are often left to fend for themselves from a young age, guardian angels inhabit an entirely different cloud of heaven, after all. 

Goro quivers, dragging his fingers down to rest over the drum of the boy’s heart, and an assertive hardness bucks against him in response to his inquiring touch.

“Wh-what’s your name?” 

His voice is merely a breathy shiver as he repeats the other’s question, twisting his fingers in the lapels of his blazer as he examines an unfamiliar heart. The warmth surrounding it is something new to the vessel, the boy’s heart glows like the birth of a new universe has begun to stir beneath his chest, burning with new suns and stars that eagerly wait to be discovered.

The beat of a heart in love is a comforting sensation to Goro, and he finds his gaze growing droopy and lazy as he stares at his curled fingers. All desire is on full display for the angel to see, and the searing _heat_ of the body beneath him starts to melt his concerns away, fading from the back of his mind and dripping into a puddle of irrelevance. 

He should... he should probably get back to _focusing_ here. 

The misled arrow definitely caused some unintentional side effects, considering the boy barely questioned waking up to an _angel_ on his school roof with him. While Goro’s thankful he didn’t have to explain heaven’s tiers to a drowsy human boy, the target’s lack of confusion is starting to feel more worrisome than relieving at this point. 

“Akira.”

Goro’s gaze shoots back up to the pretty-faced inconvenience, his feathers giving a slight pucker in response to the low vibration of his voice.

“ _Akira..._ ” The angel draws closer to onyx eyes as he repeats the name. The boy’s heart –– _Akira’s_ heart –– pumps with a faster harmony, radiating flames of affection beneath the knowing touch of Goro’s fingers. The human enigma stares so intensely at the angel on his lap, his gaze glimmering with hunger like Goro’s a homemade heart-shaped box ready to be torn open and devoured.

“Akira,” Goro repeats, testing how the name feels on his tongue. It’s _thrilling,_ he decides. The syllables fall from his lips like creamy molasses and swirl through the air like a preview of the springtime’s sun. “Akira, I... think you might be right...”

Never will a day come where Goro can’t recognize the physical warmth of love. The cupid could answer any question related to the emotion, he could even calculate a mathematical equation to determine the best approach for nurturing a new romance. And _this_ feeling, the brilliant haze of pink that gushes from Akira’s heart, is _undeniably_ the sentiment that Goro thought he knew so well. 

Which doesn’t make any _sense!_ Targets don’t fall in love unless their _heart_ is pierced! It’s why so many years of vigorous archery training is required for each cupid; mistakes aren’t allowed when it comes to missions assigned by fate.

And this _love_ emitted from Akira’s heart, it’s more than just the start of a simple crush. It spreads through his chest like it’s waited his whole life to be awakened, transversing the diminished space between the two as something stronger than the prick meant for Takamaki. The sheer intensity makes Goro feel like _he’s_ been shot through the heart, and his fingers span across Akira’s warmth like he can’t get enough of the beats that call to him. 

For an angel of love, Goro feels extremely out of his element here. He didn’t expect love to feel so... _different_ when observed from the receiving end. 

Something giddy starts to coil inside of him, something _new._ Goro suddenly feels like a young cherub again, discovering what intricacies the universe has to offer with beautiful company to guide him along the way. It’s _amazing._ _Indescribable._ It’s ––

Akira slams his hips up like he can hear Goro’s lovestruck thoughts, grinding against the angel with a newfound desperation in his rut. The February air feels chillier, _icy_ beneath the skirt of Goro’s wind-blown gown, the breeze sending a shiver through his body as a cool wetness floods his inner thighs. He shoves himself down on Akira’s lap, rolling against the pressure that builds _hard_ and _prominent_ in the too-tight crotch of his pants, the friction growing more frantic as their heartstrings start to intertwine. 

A smirk arises on Akira’s features, the only warning Goro receives before bold fingers thread through the sensitive layers of his wings. 

“H-hahh...” 

Goro’s never had his wings _touched_ like this before, basic feather care is the most attention the white appendages tend to receive, yet Akira’s long fingers are quick to claim him, slotting just right beneath the delicate sheets of fuzziness, and he caresses each tense knot like he can _see_ where Goro needs it the most, soothing his stress away faster than a trip to heaven’s most relaxing hot springs.

“Goro...” the boy rasps, rupturing Goro’s senses into nothing but overwhelming static.

“ _Akira_ ,” Goro whines back. It’s all he can force himself to say, breathless and trembling as he pushes his hips down on the hard weight tented between his legs.

“Can I fuck you?” Akira asks, purely hypnotized by the new love on top of him, “Please, Goro, you’re making me so—“

“Y-you want to make love?” Goro squeaks, pulse _spiking_ to the heavens above. He’s never even thought of doing such an act himself, yet here sits a beautiful boy, someone who excites him more than any diety ever has, who wants to take Goro as his own and make him his _lover_.

The angel is nervous, but the gentle touch to his wings puts up a tough fight to keep him steady. 

“ _Yes._ ” Goro starts to nod in his daze, unable to restrain the word that spills so eagerly from his lips. “ _Yes,_ Akira. Make love to me, _please._ ”

Akira’s lips twist with satisfaction, all dimples and sharp canines as possessiveness floods his gaze, and the muffled chatter of students below is nearly drowned by the fervent pound of their two beating hearts.

Then Akira doesn’t waste a single second longer. His hands lower to his waistband, leaving a quiver in Goro’s wings as he watches the slow glide of a zipper...

His lips shamelessly part with a gasp when Akira’s cock is finally freed, standing big, hard, and _proud_ against the dark background of his blazer. Goro springs up on his knees like he’s preparing to take off in flight, eyes wide and face dusted red as his body twitches with urgent desire. He _needs_ Akira inside of him, his life’s new purpose is to take him in and shelter him, to warm him and to be filled by him, something of most essential to his vitality.

His whole life, Goro’s been warned to stay clear of temptation. All corners of heaven offer fearful stories of devilish tricks, and young angels are taught to recognize these creatures and avoid them at all costs –– Goro’s read the literal textbook on it, front to back. And this electricity racing through his veins, Goro knows that it’s _temptation_ at its very definition, something humans aren’t supposed to be able to evoke in almighty angels. 

But cupids are known to gravitate towards love, Goro can’t help that this boy accidentally stumbled upon his weakness.

“You’re no virgin mary, are you?” Akira teases the enthusiastic angel, grabbing a firm fistful of ass as he lowers a hand to align himself.

“I- I think you’re a bit confused about— _hgh!_ ” 

Goro’s correction dies when a heavy burn starts to fill him, pushing right past the squeeze of his entrance with a greedy, forceful shove. 

“Such a good boy,” Akira praises, lust dancing in his eyes as his lips pull into a smirk, “All nice and ready for me...” 

Goro’s never felt anything quite like it before, and he immediately tightens up to accept the love offered to him. He pulls Akira even _deeper_ , trying to feel every curve and vein where he stretches Goro’s body wide, encouraging him with constant flutters to shower him with angelic love in return.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re tight.” Akira starts to steadily rock into him, his greedy hands busy competing to see which can fit more ass in its grip, “How do you look even _prettier_ like this?” 

The friction paints a delicious fire through Goro’s insides, he can swear even his _halo_ starts to burn above his head. Each thrust spears into him just right, filling every inch of his touch-starved body with the perfect first kiss over and over again.

He never realized how empty he was until he had Akira to fill him.

“Come here, pretty angel.” Akira’s touch wanders higher, spanning long fingers over the thin expanse of Goro’s back to pull the angel closer. Goro easily falls into the embrace, helpless to anything his new lover asks of him.

“A-ahh..!”

Akira lets loose as soon as dainty hands land on his shoulders, hammering a brutal force into the angel’s trembling body, holding nothing back in his pace. Goro doesn’t even try stifling his uproar in sobs, the gloomy school roof suddenly feels like the place of a _honeymoon_ , a magical first date two lovers will remember for the rest of time, something mentioned in vows and looked back upon at the end of a shared life. Every merciless slam feels like a walk on the beach at sunset, like being surprised with breakfast in bed, like every emotion put into love songs and sappy poems. It feels like everything Goro’s learned about love and _more_ , far too perfect to be described in the meager form of a textbook. 

“A- _Akiraaa_...”

“I’ve got you,” Akira murmurs, keeping Goro’s body steady with a tighter grip around his waist. They’re nearly close enough for their noses to brush, slices of sharp breaths blending together in the space they hold eye contact. Goro would swear the entire world stopped spinning entirely, frozen into non-existence beyond the loving thickness that drills into him.

“O- _oh!_ ” Goro gasps, sparks flying from his halo when Akira returns a hand to his wings, tangling into pearly white like he has the angel memorized down to the very feather. Though more urgent than before, his touch is still heartwarmingly experimental, _gentle_ compared to the aggressive lurch of his hips. An infinite amount of love swims in Akira’s gaze, a soft smile lighting his face as he watches Goro tremble beneath his fingers. 

“That’s it, huh?” breathes Akira’s raspy voice, “You like your wings played with?” 

All Goro can do is nod, desperate and eager and panting open-mouthed, his feathers standing up straight to welcome the intimacy of Akira’s touch. His eyelids struggle to stay open, but he fights to keep his gaze on his flushed lover below, the sight too mesmerizing to be interrupted by the pesky blink of his lashes. He feels a tingle take over his throat as he starts to purr, and the soft buzz makes Akira thrust into him harder, squeezing the pliant flesh of his ass as he pets his sensitive wings, taking in a deep breath before he dives forward to ––

“ _Ah!_ ” Akira latches onto his neck, sucking where Goro’s pulse beats the hardest. A brush of tongue draws a deeper purr from the angel and Akira hums along with the sound, braiding both his hands into Goro’s wings, even giving the occasional _tug_ to his feathers. His strokes become shorter as he marks Goro’s pale throat, and the taste of angel makes Akira work even _faster_ in his rut, claiming a new angle that has all air abandoning Goro’s lungs in a breathy hiss of his native tongue. 

The pleasure swirls through Goro’s body like a river’s heavy current, the sensation gaining heat until it _bursts_. It explodes all at once in the most majestic display of fireworks, burning brighter than the eternal flames surrounding heaven’s gate. Goro thrashes almost violently as the smoke wafts to his brain, throwing his head back into the mid-morning sun and screaming a chant of his lover’s name. 

Akira bites down, and Goro sees _stars_. His toes curl, eyes rolling back whiter than his wings as he clutches around the fast pace. He doesn’t have to look to know that a pink aura surrounds the two, he feels the glow of love tingling on every inch of his body as he quakes with the scorch of orgasm. It’s unconditional, the feeling swallowing him _whole_...

“I love you,” he says, the words shooting up his spine until they finally escape in the form of a shaky breath. His eyes rip themselves open, the boy beneath him like a magnet to his gaze, and Goro’s senses are instantly flooded with _Akira_. His dark hair sticks to his flushed face, eyes wide and engulfed by black pupils as he moves his hips erratically. He looks completely _wrecked,_ like he could float away at any second and take Goro and the desk with him...

“I love you,” Goro repeats, the sentiment rolling off his tongue because it _has_ to. He needs Akira to know how much he loves him, he _needs_ Akira—

“I love you,” Akira echoes, their lips lightly brushing together as he quickly begins to nod, “ _Fuck,_ Goro. I- I’ve never felt like this before—”

Just like Akira had, Goro cuts him off when he starts to overthink. He hastily collects the taste of his lips and knocks their noses together in the process, sinking into the not-so-graceful kiss like his mouth has a mind of its own.

“Just show me,” Goro murmurs between eager twists of tongue, “Show me how much you love me, Akira.” 

He melts back into Akira’s mouth, happily swallowing his hitched gasps to encourage him in his final slams, and Akira surges up, forcing a hungry tongue past the angel’s lips and coaxing his mouth open wider, indulging in celestial taste as he hilts his cock in deep, _loving_ heat.

With a final stroke over a pillow of soft feathers, Akira steamrolls over the edge, a ragged groan pouring from his throat as he fills Goro with his release, officially _claiming_ the angel with a sticky, syrupy love letter. Their foreheads curl together as they pant into each other’s mouths, and the light pink that surrounds them deepens into a sunset shade of hot, romantic magenta.

Akira unceremoniously collapses against the wall, making Goro sound with an _oof_ when his body is pulled down with him. 

Goro wiggles his hips and snuggles closer, purring up a storm as he’s buried in Akira’s scent. The seed that drips from his twitching entrance leaves the angel with a shiver, and his wings blanket around the couple to shield the two from the icy winter breeze. 

Akira starts to pet his wings again. It’s a vulnerable and protective position, for an angel to wrap themselves in their own feathers, something Goro would never even _think_ of doing around his peers. But Akira is the opposite of a stranger; Goro can feel his lover’s heartbeat raging against his own, fighting to break out of their chests and fill the empty spaces of their other soul-bound half. 

“So, about the whole _angel_ thing...”

Akira’s voice stirs Goro’s eyelids back to life, flickering open to meet a curious gaze that glistens with endless amounts of hope.

“I’ll... see you again, right?” 

He looks so _nervous_ , as if Goro could ever say no. The sight leaves the angel’s heart ringing in his chest, overcome with the need to soothe his new lover’s worries.

“Because if it’s not too sinful...” Akira’s speaking before Goro has a chance to answer, a flash of pink crossing the shimmer of his sweaty, pasty skin, “I think I’d like to keep you, angel.” 

Goro’s breath catches in his throat, finding himself looking down to the rogue arrow still watching from the desk below. The heart-shaped point stares back with what oddly feels like encouragement, and it radiates with satisfaction the way a cupid’s arrow does after successfully bringing a new love into the world.

Cupids spend their whole lives studying love. They’re taught that it’s the most magical thing in the universe, that the love heaven brings to humans is essential to keep their earth spinning. 

It should only be fair that a cupid gets to experience God’s gift for themselves.

Besides, Goro doesn’t think he could let Akira go after this. They _are_ soulmates, after all.

The angel feels himself start to nod as words fail him. And though a nervous lump forms in his throat, the bundle of anxieties doesn’t feel _bad_ , it actually feels...

_freeing._

And the feeling doubles, triples, _quadruples_ in intensity when Akira breaks into a brilliant smile, and Goro’s only given a few seconds of admiration before being pulled down into a frantic kiss, a deep and purposeful intertwine of mouths that ravages him until his lungs burn. But Goro never pulls away, he’d do _anything_ to stay merged with his beloved, his sweet and devoted Akira.

His _Valentine_.

Akira’s so intoxicatingly warm where he pushes into the angel’s mouth, Goro’s happy to let the burn spread.

**Author's Note:**

> thats how you know the dick is good


End file.
